Things Unsaid
by ShadowSwan
Summary: Written for McBreezy's LTM Fic Challenge - pairing Cal/Gillian, prompt 'champagne'. It's been two years since Gillian left the Lightman Group, and one since she's spoken to Cal. Loker's wedding brings them together again, and the champagne is in full flow by the time Cal chances upon Gillian at the bar... Set post-finale.


**Disclaimer: Lie To Me isn't mine - never has been, and unfortunately, probably never will be.**

* * *

Things Unsaid

Soft music floated through the air, mingling with the voices and laughter of many people. Families, reunited for one day, friends who hadn't seen each other in too long. A sense of happiness filled the room, and it was a nice feeling.

It wasn't a traditional wedding reception. She hadn't expected it to be. No cream drapes were in sight, no flower arrangements bedecked every surface, coloured strobe lights didn't illuminate a wooden dance floor at the front. The room was smart and elegant; black walls and a bright white marbled floor that sparkled with the reflection of the twinkling lights. Black vases held gold and white arrangements, and the dance floor was smart, bathed in shimmering white lights. All in all, it was truly lovely.

Even had a proper bar, for her to prop herself up on as she was doing right now, unsuccessfully trying to catch the eye of the handsome young waiter who seemed rushed off his feet. She'd had a few glasses of champagne already, but another one never went amiss.

"Hello darling."

Gillian felt her insides swirl. That voice had always elicited such a response. Drinks and the waiter faded from her mind as quickly as he had entered it.

"Hey Cal," she said warmly, turning to face him with a smile on her face.

They read each other instantly, instinctively, unconsciously. He was relieved to see that her smile was genuine, reaching her eyes and lighting them up in the most beautiful way, still, after all this time. She could tell he was drunk. Perhaps not blind drunk, but most definitely tipsy. His eyes were dark with something else as well though, and it made her blush without realising.

He grinned and there it was.

For one fleeting moment they were back in his office, both leaving unsaid things unsaid, as they always had, and she imagined, as they always would.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Not bad thanks, yourself?"

"Life's good."

"Good."

The exchange was unnecessary. It had been over a year since they'd properly spoken last; there was a lot more to the question than either of them had time for tonight. Things had been left on friendly terms, and now it seemed as if it would remain that way.

"You look great," he said after a pause, looking at her admiringly. She was surprised but pleased he hadn't flirted with her as he'd complimented her appearance. She'd changed, but maybe he had too.

"Thanks," she replied, smoothing down her dress before thinking about it.

She didn't know what it was about Cal that made her act before she realised, speak before thinking, but it was clear he still had some influence over her, and she didn't know if that was a good thing. Was she really trying to impress him tonight? Still?

Gillian looked good today. She knew it. Champagne coloured dress, lace detail on the front, that had cost an absolute fortune, but she'd had to have it, paired with sky high heels that made her taller than Cal. Not that that had ever been a feat.

He looked equally as dashing though. Suited up, shiny shoes and tamed hair with a black bow tie that he somehow pulled off. He was wearing his glasses, Gillian noted. She'd always preferred him with them on, somehow made him look...

She stopped the thought before it could finish itself and looked back at Cal again, who was still watching her. She knew she couldn't hide everything she was thinking tonight but she also knew he still couldn't read her fully. And she wanted to keep it that way.

"You look good too," she returned, watching as his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

He could read her enough to already know she'd been thinking that much.

"So were you waiting for a drink?" Cal asked, changing the subject and going to flag down the bartender.

Yeah," she said distractedly, almost having forgotten why she was at the bar.

Cal had surprised her, which was surprising in itself. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected to see him today; in fact, she'd almost been hoping to see him, though now the moment was upon her, the butterflies in her stomach were making themselves well and truly known. Maybe she'd just wanted to see him from afar. Know he was okay, and doing well. That was all she needed.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"Champagne," she said, smiling.

"What are we celebrating?" Cal laughed. "Two glasses of champagne please mate."

The bartender, unfortunately not the one Gillian had had her eye on, hurried away to pour their drinks, and Gillian invited Cal to sit down on some of the stools further along the bar. He hadn't expected her to ask, but was pleased she had.

"Love to," Cal nodded, wandering along the bar to two empty bar stools and helping her into one as their drinks arrived. "So, Eli Loker, finally settled down, eh?"

"I'm so happy for him," Gillian said, watching him make his way around the room to talk to various people. He looked smart and sophisticated, but she could tell from his mannerisms that he was still bumbling, talking far too fast for normal conversation and confusing the current couple that held his attention.

"Yeah, me too," Cal nodded, his tone of voice bringing Gillian's attention back.

"Is he still with you?" she asked, knowing asking about the Group could prove to be difficult.

"You don't know?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He didn't know what to make of this information. Of course, Gillian had left the company, and no longer had anything to do with it, but he'd half assumed she would keep up to date with the goings-on. Hadn't realised her departure would be so very definite.

"He left?" she asked, surprised.

"No," Cal said, shaking his head. "He's still with me. Reckon his new wife's pushing him to ask for a promotion. Wants to buy your old share and assume a role as partner."

They turned to glance at the woman in question as one, observing her as she made her way round the room, never taking her eyes off Loker. She looked radiant, a pretty girl who seemed shy but intelligent; exactly the sort of person Gillian had always imagined Loker would end up with.

"What's her name again?" Cal asked.

"Isobel," Gillian said, rolling her eyes at the question.

They glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes, thoughts drifting back to a certain photo frame in Cal's office.

"Still got it," he told her, already knowing what she was thinking. She laughed briefly and her heart fluttered, for a reason unknown.

"So will you let him?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Will you let him buy you out?"

"Might do," Cal sighed. "Depends how he goes about it. I miss having someone to work alongside. Torres is good for all the paperwork but it's not quite the same."

Gillian could hear the sadness in his voice, knew he missed her. She missed him too, like crazy, missed everything. But he knew now not to ask to come back. He'd learnt within the first month that her answer would always be no. She'd closed that chapter of her life well and truly, and was enjoying just being a therapist again. She wanted to help people psychologically, not fight crime. Not end up at murder scenes.

So he kept his mouth shut, and simply sighed again.

"How's Emily?" Gillian asked, casting her eyes around the room for the young girl she'd always loved so much.

"Growing up," Cal huffed, spying her on the dance floor with her date. Sure, Lee seemed like a nice guy, but Cal had his doubts.

"She looks beautiful," Gillian said, following his gaze and spotting her dancing. She was looking up into her date's eyes with a smile on her face, glowing with happiness.

"Takes after me," Cal grunted, taking a long swig of his drink.

Gillian laughed lightly then fell silent. The situation was confusing. It had been a long time since she'd spoken to Cal, and though things felt so easy, the conversation was polite, small talk. She felt nervous, and she didn't know if it was because it had simply been a while, or if it was something more. If it was, the feeling was mutual.

"What are you thinking about?" Cal asked curiously, watching her conflicted facial expressions.

"That it's nice to see you again," she admitted truthfully.

"Nice to see you too love," he said, his smile genuine rather than a cheeky grin. "We should really catch up properly soon. Grab a coffee or something."

"I'd like that," she nodded, her heart thumping at the prospect.

They settled into a comfortable silence, each just re-memorising every aspect of the other's face.

Ever so slowly he reached across and placed his hand gently on hers, resting on the bar. She didn't draw it away immediately, instead distracted by the sudden electricity, but eventually something caught her eye behind Cal and she cleared her throat. He drew his hand back, eyes apologetic.

"Gill," he began but she stopped him.

"Doesn't matter Cal," she whispered as a strange man wandered over to them and looped an arm around Gillian's shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd make it," Gillian said, leaning up to kiss him with a smile on her face.

"Neither did I," the man replied, smiling down at her. "But I knew how important it was to you, so I escaped."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, then turned back to Cal. His fallen face disappeared so smoothly she would have sworn she imagined it if she didn't have so much faith in herself. "Cal, this is Dan, my partner. Dan, meet Cal, my old business colleague."

"Nice to put a face to the name," Dan said, extending a hand to Cal, who hesitated only for a fraction of a second before shaking it in a friendly manner.

"Had no idea Gill was seeing anyone," Cal said, his voice betraying his disappointment.

He sized the man up. Dan was tall, muscular and well built, with cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was clearly a little younger than the two of them, but most definitely not out of Gillian's league. They made a nice couple, and despite the ache, Cal was happy for her. He hadn't expected old feelings to come tumbling back the moment he set eyes on her, and he definitely hadn't expected it to hurt this much when he learnt she was taken.

After all, what had he expected? That Gillian would remain single forever? He hadn't had the guts to tell her how he felt at the time, despite all of Emily's pushing, and he was still paying the price. He'd lost her as a work colleague, lost her as a friend and now he'd lost any hope he'd still clung to of being her lover.

"Eight months," he said proudly, kissing the top of her head. His love for her was evident, and as Cal glanced at Gillian, she looked equally as happy, though he was sure something else was going on behind her smile.

"I'm pleased for you," Cal nodded, in a voice as truthful as he could manage. "Anyway, I'll leave you to two it. It was great seeing you again Gillian."

Cal slid off his stool and sloped back off to his table, champagne still in his hand.

"Cal," Gillian called.

She'd left Dan by the bar briefly, her back to him. He turned to her, knowing he wouldn't be able to mask his feelings this time.

"I'm sorry," she started, guilt flooding her face. "I should've told you, I don't know why I didn't."

"None of my business who you're dating," he said, in a tone a little harsher than he'd intended. She flinched and he shook his head. "Sorry. I'm happy for you, you look great together. And I'm sorry about..."

He trailed off but they both knew what he was referencing. He'd been so sure of that movement, so sure she'd leave her hand there. Had she not felt the same spark? Obviously not. He felt like such a fool, and hadn't even drunk enough alcohol to justify his actions that way.

"It's nothing," she said, wafting away his comment with her hand. "Look, it's been really nice to see you again. Could we still meet up for a coffee?"

Cal paused before answering. It was undeniable that Dan had made a difference to that offer; they both knew it had been attraction that had spurred him to offer the invitation, but it would only make him a jealous idiot to retract it. Perhaps he'd misread her attraction, but it would be a mistake to deny the chance of friendship between them again. He'd missed her too much.

"Yeah," he nodded, frowning. "Yeah, definitely."

"I still have the same number," Gillian said, letting out a relieved breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. "Just call me soon to sort it out. I work Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Will do," he said, raising his champagne glass to her in agreement.

She took one last look at him, a wistful sorrow in his eyes that he couldn't reason, and then she was gone, leaving him alone in the middle of the room with his drink for company. He hadn't realised rekindling an old friendship could leave him feeling so lonely.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you to McBreezy for organising this little challenge and keeping the LTM ff world alive! Hope you enjoyed; this didn't at all go how I'd imagined, but it was where my mind led me and I'm pretty happy with the outcome, despite the fact it's pretty sad. Maybe one day I'll even write that coffee meet-up... **


End file.
